Days of Japanese Legends-Passioni
by Kirad
Summary: Esistono tanti modi per vendicarsi, colpendoci nei nostri affetti più cari.


PASSIONI  
Akira Okouchi, con un borsone a tracolla e in tuta da ginnastica, si stava dirigendo come suo solito alla palestra del grande impianto multi - sportivo.  
Era ancora mattina presto, eppure la città di Tokyo era già piena di gente, di frenesia.  
In quel giorno non c'era scuola, ma lei ci teneva troppo agli allenamenti, perciò si era alzata di buon mattino come nei giorni normali, per cominciare subito.  
All'ingresso del grande edificio sportivo, salutò il guardiano.  
"Salve, signor Kimura".  
"Salve a te, Okouchi. Hai intenzione di stabilire nuovi record di nuoto oggi?"  
"Chi lo sa", rispose lei stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Con la coda dell'occhio scorse una persona anziana scuotere la testa, in strada, ma non le badò.  
Passando nel corridoio che conduceva agli spogliatoi della piscina, si fermò un momento davanti a due fotografie appese al muro.  
Le foto erano i primi piani sorridenti di due ragazze, il cui nome era indicato dalle targhette applicate alle cornici delle immagini: Makie Sasaki e Ku Fei.  
Ku era una cinese trasferitasi in Giappone, come spiegato dalla sua targhetta.  
Le informazioni includevano anche le date di nascita e di morte.  
Akira sentì una stretta al cuore davanti a quella vista: le due ragazze, infatti, erano sue amiche.  
Lei, le scomparse e altre due ragazze, Yuna Akashi e Ako Izumi, formavano il 'club delle guinness', ovvero cinque giovani che nonostante l'età, già svettavano nelle loro discipline sportive e ciascuna di loro aveva stabilito almeno un record.  
Unite inizialmente solo da questo elemento comune, era poi nata tra loro una splendida amicizia, alimentata anche dalla vicinanza delle palestre delle rispettive discipline, affiancate l'una all'altra quasi come se fossero un corpo unico.  
D'altronde il suo allenatore di nuoto, Takahata Takamichi, una volta le aveva spiegato come quelle cinque palestre fossero state costruite sullo stesso lotto di terreno, terreno già utilizzato, mentre per il resto del nuovo edificio avevano usato terreni liberi.  
L'amicizia tra le ragazze durava ancora, nonostante la duplice tragedia accaduta quattro mesi prima.  
Tragedie rese ancora più dolorose dalle modalità assurde in cui erano accadute, ovvero quando Makie e Ku si stavano allenando, entrambe da sole, la prima nella ginnastica artistica, la seconda nelle arti marziali cinesi.  
Durante un volteggio, con attorno al corpo parte del nastro, Makie aveva alzato troppo in alto la punta di quest'ultimo, facendolo impigliare in un ventilatore sul soffitto.  
Attorcigliandosi intorno al ventilatore e alla stessa Makie, il nastro l'aveva strozzata.  
Una morte talmente strana che, unita al fatto che quel ventilatore avrebbe dovuto essere spento, qualcuno aveva parlato di suicidio.  
Ma Makie non aveva motivi per suicidarsi, era sempre allegra, felice e soddisfatta. Come Ku, del resto.  
Omicidio dunque?  
Né il custode, né le telecamere poste a ogni accesso avevano rilevato la presenza di estranei.  
Perciò alla fine il tutto era stato catalogato come un bizzarro, orribile, incidente.  
Tesi rafforzata indirettamente dall'ancor più strano incidente occorso a Ku due settimane dopo.  
Mentre si stava allenando nel rompere alcune spesse assi di legno col taglio della mano, un'abilità incredibile, una delle assi si era spezzata formando una V chiusasi proprio sulla testa di Ku.  
Colta di sorpresa, fu colpita ai lati del cranio dalle estremità dell'asse spezzata, restandone stordita.  
E cadendo all'indietro, finì sul cumulo di assi spezzate in precedenza.  
Una delle quali si era rotta ritrovandosi come estremità uno spuntone a mo di aculeo.  
Proprio su quello cadde la povera Ku, finendo col cuore infilzato.  
Così almeno diceva la ricostruzione della polizia.  
"Assurdo, semplicemente assurdo", mormorò Akira accarezzando le due foto.  
Andò negli spogliatoi per cambiarsi.  
In fondo lo sport come passione aveva anche il vantaggio di tenerti occupato in modo da non pensare alle tragedie.  
Toltasi la tuta e indossato il costume da bagno, Akira si recò nella grande piscina in stile olimpionico, ancora deserta.  
Con movimenti fluidi e precisi salì sul trampolino e si tuffò.  
L'acqua non era né troppo fredda, né troppo calda.  
La ragazza iniziò a nuotare con forza, raggiungendo con rapidità l'estremità opposta.  
Poi fece il percorso inverso.  
Nessuno poteva vedere in quel momento l'espressione felice disegnatasi sul volto di Akira.  
Per lei il nuoto non era semplicemente uno sport.  
Era una questione vitale.  
Amava tutto dell'acqua, dalle sensazioni che produceva quando ti bagnava, alle creature che vi abitavano nei mari.  
E quando nuotava, si sentiva a casa.  
Nessun timore, nessuno sforzo.  
Sembrava davvero che l'acqua fosse il suo elemento naturale, al punto da farle pensare qualche volta che lei era una creatura marina diventata per sbaglio essere umano.  
Un pensiero assurdo, che comunque spesso l'aveva portata a sognare di essere una delfina che nuotava libera nell'oceano.  
Poi di botto, si arrestò.  
Tirò la testa fuori dall'acqua.  
"Chi c'è?"  
Si guardò intorno e il locale era completamente vuoto.  
"Strano, eppure per un attimo mi era sembrato di… boh".  
Tornò a nuotare, divorando una vasca dopo l'altra.  
Quando si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatta, volle uscire.  
Completamente soddisfatta non avrebbe potuto esserlo mai, detestava non poter nuotare.  
Tuttavia doveva comunque ricordarsi di essere una persona e quindi l'acqua non era il suo habitat naturale.  
Inoltre, dopo quel riscaldamento, ci sarebbe tornata entro breve in piscina, non appena fosse giunto l'allenatore Takamichi.  
Mentre saliva sulla scaletta per uscire, scorse qualcosa dietro di sé.  
C'era una persona, in posizione verticale, al centro esatto della piscina.  
Sembrava una donna, nuda, con lunghissimi capelli neri che le scendevano fino in acqua.  
Dava le spalle ad Akira.  
La quale rimase quantomeno perplessa: chi era quella donna? Come aveva fatto a entrare nella piscina senza che lei se ne accorgesse?  
E come faceva a restare a galla se stava completamente ferma, anche con le gambe?  
"Ehm, scusi, lei chi è?"  
La donna non rispose, restando dove si trovava.  
Akira non sapeva cosa fare.  
Forse poteva chiamare il custode.  
O qualcun altro.  
Poi si accorse che quella donna iniziò ad affondare.  
Senza emettere un lamento o fare qualcosa, scivolò giù nell'acqua.  
Allibita, Akira la vide raggiungere il fondo della piscina, restandovi poi ferma in piedi.  
La giovane nuotatrice osservava quella vista come ipnotizzata.  
Dopo un tempo indefinito, per qualche meccanismo inconscio guardò il grande orologio che stava sopra l'ingresso della piscina.  
Da quanto tempo quella misteriosa donna stava lì sotto?  
Trascorsero i minuti.  
Tre, cinque, sette, nove, tredici.  
"Mio Dio, ma come… come fa?!"  
Titubante, la ragazza si avvicinò al bordo.  
Si sporse.  
La donna era scomparsa.  
Akira si guardò intorno freneticamente.  
Improvvisamente quel luogo la rese inquieta.  
Indietreggiò e corse verso gli spogliatoi.  
Non appena fu sulla soglia di questi ultimi, sentì di doversi voltare: la donna era di nuovo in mezzo alla piscina.  
Sembrava inoltre che non si fosse mai bagnata.  
A quel punto Akira era notevolmente spaventata e corse dal custode.  
I corridoi del grande impianto erano deserti.  
Pure troppo.  
In fondo prima l'orologio aveva segnato le sette e quaranta.  
Perché l'impianto non aveva cominciato a riempirsi di persone?  
Giunta infine all'ufficio del guardiano, lo trovò deserto.  
"Insomma! Dove è finito?!"  
Il posto del custode si trovava proprio di fronte alla porta, munita di vetrate.  
Akira guardandola, si accorse che fuori qualcosa non andava: perché non c'erano macchine e persone in strada?  
E perché le sembrava che l'aria esterna fosse diventata… liquida?  
Esitante si avvicinò alla porta e scrutò.  
Poi di scatto indietreggiò cadendo a terra.  
"Mio Dio… Mio Dio!"  
Fuori… era pieno d'acqua!  
Non le strade.  
Tutto!  
Gli spazi tra i palazzi, il cielo stesso…  
Tutto ricoperto dall'acqua!  
La luce del sole arrivava dall'alto, pur attutita.  
Ma dov'era quel sole, se persino i grattacieli erano stati del tutto sommersi?  
Sembrava che il mondo fosse diventato un acquario.  
Akira, tremando, prese il telefono del custode, e purtroppo non c'era la linea.  
Quando poi vide che l'acqua silenziosamente e lentamente iniziava a filtrare tra gli spiragli della porta, la ragazza fu presa dal panico totale.  
Con aria smarrita, corse per l'impianto, deserto.  
Guardava fuori dalle finestre, senza vedere nulla di vivo, neanche cadaveri.  
Solo acqua.  
Che iniziava a filtrare anche dalle finestre, facendola sobbalzare e urlare.  
Alla fine, rasentando la parete, Akira tornò nella piscina.  
La donna misteriosa era ancora lì.  
Stavolta però era girata verso di lei.  
I capelli neri e lunghissimi le ricoprivano il volto.  
"Ti prego…", mormorò la ragazza.  
Lacrime iniziarono a scenderle sul viso.  
"Ti… prego… ti scongiuro…"  
Nessuna risposta.  
"TI PREGO! FAI SPARIRE QUESTA MALEDETTISSIMA ACQUA!", urlò Akira.  
A quel punto la donna del mistero ebbe una reazione.  
Dietro la fitta parete di capelli, apparve un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Yuna! Yuna! Sono qui!"  
Una ragazza, con indosso una divisa scolastica e sotto braccio un pallone da calcio, agitando il braccio libero richiamò l'attenzione di una sua amica, che stava entrando nell'impianto sportivo della scuola e si trovava sull'altro lato della strada.  
"Ako!", rispose Yuna, vestita con una tuta nera. "Oggi non vieni ad allenarti?"  
"No. Se devo essere sincera, non me la sento".  
"Capisco. Neanche io vorrei, ma domani abbiamo una partita molto importante e la mia squadra ha insistito parecchio. Non posso deluderli. Adesso vado a fare un po' di riscaldamento in anticipo".  
"Ti capisco. La mia squadra di calcio invece gioca la settimana prossima".  
"Verrò a fare il tifo per voi".  
"Ed io verrò domani per voi della squadra di basket".  
Le due amiche si salutarono, Yuna entrò mentre Ako s'incamminò verso un'altra direzione.  
Nessuna delle due vide un anziano, accompagnato dalla moglie, scuotere la testa per manifestare la sua disapprovazione.  
"Proprio non ti va giù, eh caro?", domandò la consorte.  
"Certo che no! Distruggere un cimitero per costruirci sopra delle palestre. Puah!", esclamò lui.  
"Suvvia, le tombe sono state trasferite".  
"Un cimitero, anche se piccolo, resta sempre un cimitero! E i morti vanno rispettati, altrimenti si vendicheranno uccidendoci. E potrebbero pure infierire, privandoci della felicità!"  
"Storie, solo storie", disse la moglie.

Sola nella palestra, Yuna, con la divisa della sua squadra, si preparò a lanciare la palla nel canestro.  
Soltanto la grande passione per il basket, la sua gioia, le permetteva di allenarsi senza farsi distrarre dall'ultima tragedia avvenuta due settimane prima.  
La morte di Akira.  
Il suo allenatore, Takamichi, l'aveva trovata che galleggiava a faccia in giù nella piscina.  
L'uomo l'aveva soccorsa subito, ma inutilmente.  
Stando all'autopsia era morta per annegamento.  
Niente segni di violenza, niente estranei nell'edificio.  
Un suicidio?  
Impossibile.  
Un incidente?  
Forse.  
"Però Akira era così brava nel nuoto, che avrebbe potuto far morire d'invidia i pesci. Non so proprio cosa pensare", disse tra sé e sé Yuna.  
Ormai del club delle guinness erano rimaste solo lei e Ako.  
"E speriamo che non succeda nient'altro".  
Yuna lanciò la palla.  
Come sempre un centro perfetto.  
Andò a recuperare il pallone.  
Poi di botto si arrestò.  
"Chi c'è?"

Ako passò per una via periferica, e fece qualche palleggio.  
Anche alle migliori però può capitare un passo falso, quindi tirò il pallone troppo lontano, verso il giardino di una casa.  
Il pallone però fu preso al volo da un ragazzo occidentale.  
Ako lo ringraziò.  
Mario non conosceva il giapponese, ma a furia di guardare anime e manga, qualcosa l'aveva imparato.  
Come le parole per ringraziare, appunto.  
Quindi comprese e riuscì a rispondere in maniera abbastanza comprensibile, Ako capì che non era il caso di insistere e i due si lasciarono facendo entrambi una serie d'inchini a ripetizione.  
Rimasto solo, Mario contemplò la casa, a due piani, che aveva davanti.  
"Bene, infine eccola qui la casa del mio vecchio amico scomparso".  
A prima vista sembrava una casa abbandonata: le finestre chiuse e le tende tirate, la cassetta della posta traboccava di lettere, il giardino era in pieno disordine.  
Comunque, al di là di questi dettagli, era proprio la casa stessa a trasmettere una sensazione di sfacelo.  
Il cancelletto d'ingresso però era semiaperto.  
"Mah, probabilmente non c'è nessuno, ma bussare non costa niente".  
Stava per aprire il cancello, quando sentì qualcosa toccargli una gamba.  
Era un gatto nero, che si strusciava.  
"Dado?!" esclamò Mario.  
Impossibile, Dado era morto, dopo essere stato per tredici anni un membro effettivo della famiglia.  
Mario prese in braccio il gatto, che cominciò a fare le fusa intensamente.  
"Non puoi essere lui. Certo però che ci somigli davvero tanto".  
Il ragazzo guardò la casa probabilmente abbandonata.  
"Be, prima controllo, poi ti compro qualcosa da mangiare".  
Tuttavia non appena fece per toccare il cancello, il gatto cominciò a miagolare insistentemente, il miagolio del gatto affamato, anche se in quel caso sembrava valere per cinque.  
Mario alternò lo sguardo tra la casa e il gatto.  
"Ok, hai vinto. Tanto mi sa che sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo", terminò il giovane andando alla ricerca di qualche supermercato dove comprare cibo per gatti, pure in quantità.

"Finalmente quel tizio se n'è andato".  
Da dietro un cespuglio sbucò la testa di una ragazza con gli occhiali.  
"Paru, sei sicura che non corriamo rischi?", domandò una seconda ragazza dietro di lei.  
"Oh insomma, Misora Kasuga! Quante volte ti devo dire di stare tranquilla? Dobbiamo dimostrare o no il nostro coraggio? E quella casa stregata, tsk, dimostrerà a tutte le altre cosa sappiamo fare!"  
Le due attraversarono il giardino e provarono a entrare dalle finestre del pianterreno.  
Tutte chiuse.  
Allora provarono dalla porta, di cui era forse possibile forzare la serratura.  
Tuttavia Haruna Saotome, Paru per gli amici, l'aprì semplicemente girando la maniglia.  
"Andiamo", incoraggiò lei.  
Le due entrarono, trovando la casa in stato di abbandono, il pavimento pieno soprattutto di cartacce.  
Misora trovò una grossa bottiglia su un tavolino vicino alla porta.  
La prese e la scosse. "Ehi, cos'è questa?"  
"Una bottiglia, no?"  
Misora guardò storta Paru. "Lo so. Intendo dire, che ci fa una bottiglia qui? Questo è proprio sakè, da bere".  
"Davvero? Fammi provare!"  
"No aspetta…", disse Misora, ma inutilmente, la sua amica bevve subito un sorso.  
Un attimo dopo Paru fece una faccia molto disgustata.  
"Urgh, è semplicemente disgustoso!"  
"Be, io volevo avvertirti, proprio per questo".  
"Ma questo fa proprio schifo, non sembra sakè. Mi ricorda una cosa che mi disse una volta mia nonna".  
Misora la guardò incuriosita. "La sacerdotessa scintoista?"  
"Sì", rispose Paru. "Quando ero piccola, mi diceva che il sakè cambia sapore quando si trova in luoghi pregni di sostanza spirituale. E se uno lo beve trovandolo orribile, vuol dire che quel luogo è pericoloso per lui. Fesserie".  
"Sì, però…"  
Dalla sommità di una scala davanti a loro, giunse uno strano rumore.  
Una sorta di rumore gutturale, molto aspro.  
"Che diavolo è?!", esclamarono le due ragazze.  
La porta dietro di loro si chiuse all'improvviso.

FINE


End file.
